Portable containers are widely used by a variety of industries to store substances and to allow substances to be transported from one location to another. For example, the catering industry uses containers to transport food and beverages, often in large quantities, from preparation or storage areas to an event. The food containers are often disposable and therefore may be thrown away after the event. Therefore, after the event, the food containers do not have to be returned to the caterer or picked up by the caterer.
Many known beverage containers used by caterers, however, are not disposable. Therefore, the caterer must return to the place of the event, after the event ends, to retrieve the emptied beverage containers. Many known disposable beverage containers are either too small for the catered events or not robust enough to contain large amounts of the beverage over a long period of time. The non-robust containers can tip over or buckle under the weight of the beverage. Moreover, many known disposable beverage containers are difficult for the user to fill and/or empty. Therefore, there is a need for a container assembly that may be disposable, may be robust enough to contain large amounts of a substance, easy to operate and/or maintain its shape for a substantial period of time.